Things Happen
by elimunrochamberslover75
Summary: Eli and Clare are in love. But can they take anything life gives them? Read and find out! Please give it a chance! This is my first Fan Fiction!
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Degrassi!**

**This is my first Fan Fiction so please give me time. Please Review and tell me what you think. So on with the story!**

(Clare's POV)

I walked out of my house and after locking my door I turned to see Eli standing next to Morty.

"Good morning Blue Eyes," Eli said with my favorite smirk.

"Good morning to you Eli," I say with a smile.

He opened the door of Morty for me and I slide in and he closed the door. He got into the drivers side and started driving. We drove in silence like we always did in the mornings. When we would drive in silence like this I would always want to know what Eli is thinking. Did he think about Julia, and does he miss her even more? Did he think about me, or nothing at all?

"Hello earth to Clare?" Eli said wile waving his hand in front of my face.

I looked out the window to see that we were at Degrassi. Eli got out and opened the door for me.

"Thank You," I said with a smile.

"Anything for you Blue Eyes," Eli said with a smile to match mine.

We walked into the school and went to our lockers to get our books. After we got our books I looked up to see Eli staring at me. We locked eyes, before I found Eli I had never seen green eyes like his. He leaned in and kissed me and I closed my eyes. When he pulled away I opened my eyes to find pure green eyes staring into mine. He had leaned his forehead on mine.

"I love you Clare Edwards."

"I love you too Elijah Goldsworthy" I said with a giggle.

Then the bell rang telling us to go to class. Eli stood up straight with a sigh.

"I will see you later," I said sadly.

"I can't wait to see you again. I will be counting the minutes no the seconds till I see you again!" He said with a smirk.

"Okay," I said with a giggle.

"Keep your phone on because I will text you all morning," He said with a smile.

With that he turned on his heel and walked to class. I had to tell him! What would he say when I tell him. What would he do? Would he leave me? I hope not I love him so much. I need to stop worrying I don't know for sure yet right? Right.

"Good Morning Class," the teacher said as she walked in. Snapping me from my thoughts and I started listening to the teacher.

**Well what do you think? Tell me in the Reviews! I hope you liked it. Also wait do think Clare is keeping from Eli? Let me know in the Reviews! **

**Thank You for Reading =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Dot Not Own Degrassi**

**So the next chapter! Thank you to Nattyrox for being my first reviewer! Thank you degrassibear for reviewing it meant a lot to me I really love all your stories. Your stories always make my day! On with on the store!**

(Eli's POV)

I took my seat as the teacher started class. I dug around in my backpack to find my book and cell phone. I laid my book on my desk and slipped my cell phone into my jacket pocket. I turned my book to the page written on the board to make it look like I am paying attention. I made sure the teacher wasn't paying attention, he wasn't. So I got my cell phone out and shot Clare a message saying,

~_Hey baby was up? Love-E~_

I hide my phone under my desk. Soon enough I got a text back from Clare.

_~Oh hey babe nm just being board cuz the lesson is so boring lol wbu? Love-C~_

I smiled to my self and shot her a text back.

_~Nm same here lol so what do you want to do after school? Love-E~_

_~I want to talk to you and I was wondering if you would take me to the drug store? Love-C~_

I read the text and confusion hit my face. Why did she need to go to the drug store? Was she sick? So I shot her a text back.

_~Why do you need to go to the drug store? Are you sick? Do you want to leave? I can get us excused and we can go back to my house. I will take care of you Blue Eyes! Love-E~_

_~No, no I'm fine, I'm fine I will tell you later gtg love you Love-C~_

I look at the clock only five minutes till next class. Next class is English which meant I get to see Clare. Now I am worried about Clare. What is wrong? I love her so much I hope everything is alright. The bell rang so I guess it's time to find out. I meet up with Adam like I always do.

"Hey man was up with you? You look upset man." Adam said with a frown.

"It's nothing," I lied smoothly.

"Okay what ever you say man," Adam with a laugh.

"Oh, by the way can I borrow your notes from last class?" I asked looking guilty.

"Let me guess you were texting Clare the whole class? Yeah no problem man." Adam said with a smile.

I look up to see that we had reached our destination. I could see Clare staring at me.

**So what do you think? Thank you everyone who reads this! I got emails saying that a lot of people add my story to their favorites so thank you so much. Also I might update 2 or 3 times tomorrow. And what do think Clare needs to go to the drug store for? Let me know in the reviews! Please Review! Thank you! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I am happy that you all like this! I know that this story is kinda of a light mood. Not the next chapter which is chapter 4, but chapter 5 is full of DRAMA! =) So on with the story! **

(Clare's POV)

I set there staring at Eli. He quickly walked to me and knelt down in front of me and took my small fragile hands in his large strong hands.

"What's wrong babe?" Eli asked concern flooding every feature of his face.

"Really I'm fine we will talk about this later," I lied smoothly. At that moment Mrs. Dawes walked in.

"Mr. Goldsworthy unless you are proposing to Miss. Edwards then please take your seat." She said.

"Oh, young love," Adam said laughing.

I gave him a death glare and Eli started laughing. English class seemed to take forever. Lunch was mostly quiet. Eli and Adam talked about comics. My nerves were so….well nervous. The rest of the day drug on. Finally it was over and I raced to find Eli. I found him leaning against Morty. He had worry written all over his face. He stood up straight and opened my door for me and I slide in. He walked around and got in.

"Okay Clare what is going on?" Eli asked worried.

"Everything is fine!" I said with a smile.

He smirked and started driving. As crazy as it sounds I was kind of excited to find out. Before I knew it we were at the drug store.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Eli asked.

"Well of course I do," I said with giggle.

Eli got out and opened my door. He followed me into the drug store.

"So why are we here?" Eli asked with a smirk.

I took hold of his hand and dragged him to where we need to go. When we got there Eli look at me totally confused.

"Clare are you serious?" Eli asked with a blank expression.

I just smiled and nodded. I turned and started looking at the different pregnancy tests.

"So which one do we get?" he asked.

"I don't know!" I said.

"Here get this one" he said handing me a box.

"Okay lets go pay before anyone sees." I said.

When we got in line I started to dig through my purse to find my wallet to get money.

Eli stopped me and said, "No I got this."

I was about to argue but Eli held up his hands to stop me. When it was our turn I laid the pregnancy tests on the counter and hid behind Eli. He paid for them and picked up the bag that the test was in. He grabbed my hand and headed to Morty. Once we were in side Morty I turned to Eli.

"Eli say something you are scaring me!" I said scarred out of my mind.

Here it came, what I have been waiting on for Eli to leave me because I might be pregnant.

"Are you happy, mad, sad, or nervous?" he asked.

"I am happy and nervous at the same time." I said smiling widely.

"If you're happy then I'm happy! I am not going to lie though. When we were in the drug store I wanted to run and never look back. I love you too much to do that and I love our baby too." Eli said.

"I love you too Eli and our baby." I said smiling.

"So where do you want to take the test my house, your house, gas station?"

"Most defiantly not my house because my parents are going to die as soon as they find out. And Elijah Goldsworthy do you really want to find out if we are having our first child together in the bathroom of a gas station? So I guess your house." I said

"Alright, alright!" Eli said laughing as he started driving.

**Okay Please Review It Makes My Day! I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! So what do think will happen next? Tell me in the reviews! =) I will try to update 2 more times today!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you, for reading! OK next chapter will be full of drama! I Will Try to update again today! =) So on with the story!**

(Eli's POV)

When we got there the door was locked. So I took my keys out and unlocked the door. Clare hid behind me clenching the pregnancy test to her chest. I open the door slowly to see nothing but blackness.

"Bullfrog, Cece you home?" I called out in the darkness.

There was no answer so I turned on the lights. Clare grabbed my hand and started pulling me up the stairs.

"Come on lets go find out before anyone gets home!" she said wale pulling me.

We got to the bathroom and I closed the door. I looked up to see Clare reading the back of the box.

"So what do we do?" I asked nervous as hell.

"Well I pee on the stick Eli." Clare said giggling.

"I know that, but how long do we have to wait?" I said laughing.

"Three minutes," She said nervously.

"I will just leave you alone." I said as I turned around to leave.

I felt a tiny hand grab my arm. I turned around to see Clare scarred to death and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't leave me! Please Eli never leave me!" she said franticly.

"Clare it's alright I'm right here! I am not going anywhere!" I tell her as I wipe her tears away.

"So lets get this over with," she said with a little smile.

I opened the box and handed her the test.

"Umm Eli….could you…umm would you please turn around wale I pee?" she ask as a blush creeping up her cheeks.

I laughed and turned around. I waited for about a minute.

"Okay Eli I'm done." Clare said quietly.

She lied the test down on the counter. Then we set down on the side of the bathtub. I put my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands. This was going to be the longest three minutes ever.

(Clare's POV)

I sat there with my hands in my lap. This was going to be the longest three minutes ever.

"Hey Eli if I am pregnant are you going to leave me?" I asked as I looked at the floor.

"Clare I love you and our might be baby. I will never leave you." Eli said with a smile.

(Eli's POV)

Right then the timer on my phone went off. I turned to Clare and smiled.

"Eli I'm too scared to look. Will you do it?" she asked blushing.

I got up and walked over counter. I closed my eyes and picked up the test. I did not open my eyes I thought for a minute. If the test is positive then everything was going to change. I still had my eyes closed when I heard something.

"Are you in here Baby Boy?" I heard Cece ask.

My heart sank to my feet. I opened my eyes to look at the door as it opened.

"Hey Baby Boy," Cece said.

Then she looked at what was in my hands. I dare not to look down now.

"Eli I am assuming that isn't yours?" Cece asked.

She looked at Clare then back to me.

"Well what does it say Eli?" Clare asked blushing.

"Umm…Blue Eyes we are having a baby!" I said with a smirk.

Clare ran to me and hugged me tight. Cece cleared her throat. I turned to her and she smiled.

"Congratulations you two!" She said wale hugged me and then Clare.

"You're not mad?" I asked confused.

"Nope!" she said happily.

My Clare was having a baby! Just not any baby though it is my baby!

"Clare if there is anything and I mean anything you need just ask." Cece said lovingly.

"Thank you Cece," Clare said hugging Cece again.

"Oh, and next time Baby Boy lock the door," she said laughing as she left.

Clare and I just stood there in each others arms. We walked down stairs to find Bullfrog.

"Congratulations you two! Cece told me everything." Bullfrog said laughing.

"Thanks Bullfrog," Clare said smiling.

"I'm going to take Clare home." I said and then I stopped in my tracks.

We had to tell her parents!

**Thanks For Reading! So what do you think? Let me know in the reviews. And What Do Think Will Happen Next? Let Me In The Reviews! Please Review It Makes My Day! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here comes ALL the DRAMA! And there is a lot more to come! Thank you all for reading! So On With The Story! =)**

(Clare's POV)

When Eli said that he would take me home I thought I would die. We had to tell my parents! I know that this will not turn out well. Eli and I walked to Morty, he opened my door for me and I slide in. He walked around and got in. I started crying and Eli started wiping the tears away.

"Eli I can't do this," I said quietly.

"Yes you can," Eli said smiling softly.

"You're right, I can." I said smiling back.

Eli started driving to my house and I closed my eyes.

"Clare wake up," Eli said wale gently shaking me.

I opened my eyes slowly. I must have fallen asleep even though it's a ten minute drive. Eli got out and opened my door. I stepped out and took his hand.

"Come on lets get this over with," I said squeezing his hand.

We walked up the steps then I opened the door.

"Mom, Dad you home?" I yelled as we stepped inside.

"Hello Clare! Oh…. Umm…. nice to see you too Eli." my mother said with a frown on her face seeing that Eli was here.

My Parents do not really like Eli.

"Is dad home?" I asked looking around the room.

"Yeah he is, why?" she asked confused.

"We would like to talk to you." Eli said with a smiled.

"I'll go get him." my mom said walking away to find him.

I pulled Eli into the living room and we sat down on the couch. My parents walked in and sat down.

"Clare, honey what's going on?" my dad asked confused.

I took a deep breath, "Mom, Dad I'm pregnant."

"This is all your fault!" my dad yelled standing up and pointing at Eli.

Then my dad picked up the lamp from the coffee table and through it at Eli. Eli dunked just in time and then he stood up.

"Get the hell out of my house you piece of trash!" my yelled at Eli.

"Dad stop it's not his fault!" I yelled.

"So your telling me slept with him willingly?" my dad ask.

"Yes Dad I love him!" I yelled madly wale standing up.

Then my dad walked up to me and slapped me. When he did this one of his fingernails caught the corner of my lip and it started to bleed.

"CLARE!" Eli yelled out in fear.

Eli shoved my dad into the coffee table yelling, "Get away from her!"

Then my dad got up and grabbed Eli by the arm and through him out the door. My dad locked the door and turned around to face me.

"This is what you get for being a slut!" my dad yelled.

Then he pushed me down and grabbed my by my hair and started pulling me up the stairs.

"Help!" I yelled as loud I could wale I tried to get away from him.

There was no use though, he is much stronger then me. My mom just stood there and watched not saying a word. I could already feel my arms and legs bruising. What was wrong with my father? He had never acted like this way. He open my bedroom door and through me in my room. He walked in and closed the door and started beating me!

(Eli's POV)

I could hear Clare yelling for help! I tried to get in the house to help her, but I couldn't the front and back doors were locked. I got out my cell phone and called Cece.

"Hello?" Cece asked.

"Cece get Bullfrog and come to Clare's house NOW!" I yelled into the phone.

"Baby Boy what's wrong?" Cece asked worried.

"Clare is in trouble! Her dad is going to KILL her!" I yelled wale tears rolled down my cheeks.

"We are on our way!" Cece said and then she hung up the phone.

I hope that we wouldn't be too late to save Clare. I thought to myself, Clare I love you and our baby. All I could do is wait.

(Clare's POV)

My dad left my room leaving me bruised, beaten, and broken lying on the floor of my room. He shut my door and I heard something heavy big moved outside my door. I closed my eyes hoping death would take over so I wouldn't be in pain anymore. I thought to myself, Eli I love you and our baby. Then blackness consumed me.

**So what did you think? Did you like it? Let me know in the Reviews! Also what do think will happen to Clare? Will she be alright? Let me know in the Reviews! Thank you for reading! Please Review It Makes My Day! =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is the next chapter! Thank you all for reading! I love the Reviews they make my day! If you have not checked out degrassibear's stories then what are you waiting for! She is a great writer! So Thank you all for the Reviews! =) **

(Eli's POV)

Ten minutes later Cece and Bullfrog showed up. They came running to me.

"Where is she?" Cece yelled.

"In the house, I tried to get in but the doors are locked!" I tell them.

Bullfrog ran up the steps and tried to open the door.

"Still locked," he mumbled.

Then all of a sudden he kicked the door in.

What the hell is going on?" Clare's dad yelled.

Cece and I flew up the stairs. There was a huge dresser in front of Clare's room so that she couldn't get out. I pushed it out of the way and Cece flung the door open. Clare lay in the middle of the floor not moving.

"Clare are you alright?" I asked scared that we were to late.

Her eyes flew open and she smiled.

"You came to help me Eli!" She said happily.

I carefully picked her up and laid her on her bed.

"Eli grab her suitcases!" Cece yelled as she pulled clothes out of Clare's closet.

I grabbed them and started helping Cece pack. We got every thing she had such as clothes, makeup, jewelry, and hair things. All of it fit in five large suitcases. I could hear Bullfrog and Clare's dad yelling. Cece ran two of the large suitcases down to her car. She came back and grabbed two more.

"Come on Baby Boy get Clare and that suitcase!" Cece said quickly.

I wrapped Clare up in her favorite blanket and I picked up her favorite stuffed animal. The stuffed animal was a cow that I got her a long time ago, but she sleeps with it every night. I picked Clare up easily. I carried her bridal style, and grabbed the suitcase. I followed Cece down stairs. Bullfrog took the suitcase from me.

(Clare's POV)

Eli held me tight and carried me towered the door. Then my dad grabbed my arm and tried to pull me to the floor.

"You aren't going anywhere!" my dad yelled.

Eli held me tight so I wouldn't fall to the floor. My dad wouldn't let go of my arm so Bullfrog step up and punched him square in the jaw. My dad fell down and hit his head on the wall.

"That's what you get for being a horrible father!" I yelled with a smile.

Eli ran out the door. Cece took all the suitcases to her car. Bullfrog opened the back hatch to Morty. Eli gently laid me down in the very back of Morty.

"Clare we are going to take you to the hospital." Eli said.

"Cece you take the car, Eli you ride back here with Clare, and I'll dive Morty." Bullfrog said.

Cece ran to her car, and Eli crawled to lie next to me. Bullfrog shut the back hatch to Morty, and got in the driver's seat and started driving.

"Eli will our baby be Okay?" I asked.

Worry shown every where on Eli's face as he cried in silence.

**So what do you think? Did you like it? Let me Know in the Reviews!**

**Also, what do think will happen next? Will Clare and the baby be okay?**

**Let me know what you think in the Reviews! And Please Review it makes my day!=)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know that this chapter is short and I'm sorry for that! I will make the next chapter longer! And if you think that the drama is all over you wrong! There is a lot more to come! Thank you all for reading! And thank you for Reviewing. =)**

(Eli's POV)

The tears just keep on coming as we drove to the hospital. Clare kept slipping in and out of consciousness. Finally we got to the hospital and Bullfrog got out and opened the back hatch to Morty. I got out and scooped Clare up in my arms. Cece came running up and we headed to the front door. When we walked in Cece ran to find a nurse. With in a minute I was surrounded by nurses and doctors. They took Clare away from me and laid her on a stretcher. They ran down the hallway pushing Clare to a room to work on her. I started to follow them, but I was stopped by a nurse.

"I'm sorry sir, but I need you to stay here and fill out some paper work." she said.

I followed her to a room.

"So, Mr. Goldsworthy your mother told us what happened to Miss. Edwards. All we need to know is if she has any prier medical conditions?" she asked me.

"You know she is pregnant right?" I asked scared.

"NO, we didn't know!" she said picking up the phone quickly.

She told them about Clare being pregnant.

"Mr. Goldsworthy you can wait with your parents. I will come get you when you can see her." she said smiling.

I found Cece and Bullfrog and sat down next to them.

"How you doing Baby Boy?" Cece asked me taking my hand in hers.

"Not good," I said sighing.

I looked at the clock on the wall, it was 10:00 p.m. This was going to be a long night.

"Hey you want to get some coffee?" Bullfrog offered.

I nodded and we stood up. Cece said that she would stay there and wait incase a nurse came. Bullfrog and I started walking to find some coffee. We got our coffee and sat down at a table.

"Bullfrog I really love her. I love her way more then I ever loved Julia. It's like she is my other half." I said starring my hands.

"I know what you mean son. That's how I feel about your mother." Bullfrog said quietly.

"Bullfrog I don't think I can stay alive with out her." I said tears coming to my eyes.

"What are you getting at Eli?" Bullfrog asked confused.

"I'm saying I'm going to kill myself if Clare doesn't make it!" I said tears running down my cheeks.

I had it all planed out, if Clare would die I would slit my wrists.

Before Bullfrog could say anything Cece walked up.

"Baby Boy Clare is awake and she keeps asking for you." she said smiling.

"What room?" I asked Cece quickly.

"Room 21," Cece said as I stood up.

Then I started running as fast as I could. I found her room and I took a deep breath as I walked in. She had a private room so there was no one to bother us. I walked in to see Clare hooked up to all kinds of monitors. She had her hands on her stomach and was looking out the window.

"Clare," I said as I walked in slowly.

"The baby is fine!" she said as she looked at me with a smile.

I smiled and walked over to set on her bed beside her.

"I love you Clare," I said as I kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Eli," she said smiling.

I looked at her, she had bruises all over her arms and legs. Her face was bruised and she had a cut on her lip. I looked at the clock it was midnight. This had been the longest day.

**So what did you think? Please tell me what you think in the reviews! And what do you think will happen next? Tell me in the Reviews! Please Review it makes my day! =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter! Thank You all for reading! Thank you for the Reviews!**

**So here is some of the Drama but there will be a lot more to come! =) So on with the story! **

(Clare's POV)

Eli spent the night with me at the hospital. It was 7a.m. and the doctor said I could go home. Cece said last night that she would get Eli and I excused from school. Now we were waiting for Cece and Bullfrog to come get us. It was more like I was waiting because Eli was still asleep.

"Good Morning," Cece said when she walked in.

She looked to see that Eli was still asleep and she started laughing.

"Eli, honey it's time to go!" I said as I started pulling on his feet.

As I started pulling Eli out of the hospital bed he grabbed the headboard.

"Five more minutes!" he said sleepily.

"No Eli NOW!" I said laughing.

"See what I have to deal with?" Cece asked joining in with my laughing.

Then Bullfrog walked in and asked, "Are we ready to go?"

"No, your son won't get out of bed." I tell him.

"I know just what to do," Bullfrog said.

Then he took a cup to the sink and filled it up with cold water. He walked over to the bed and dumped the cold water on Eli.

Eli jumped up yelling, "Alright, alright I'm up, I'm up!"

Then Eli started shaking his wet hair making water fly all over me.

"Eli!" I yelled because of the cold water.

"Good now that you're up we can go home," Cece said laughing.

Home, what does that word really mean? I mean my house wasn't a home! Last night the Goldsworthy family told me that I could live with them. I didn't even think twice. There was no way I was going back to live with my parents.

"Babe you ready?" Eli asked snapping me from my thoughts.

We left the hospital, and the car ride was silent. We got to Eli's house, well I mean our house. We went inside, and Cece turned to me.

"Clare, make yourself at home. Your suitcases are up in Eli's room. If you're uncomfortable sleeping in Eli's room, you can stay in the extra room across the hall from Eli's room. I was thinking that we could turn that extra room in to a nursery." Cece told me.

"I will stay in Eli's room and I think the nursery is a great idea." I said smiling.

Cece returned the smile. Eli and I went to his room, I mean our room. Eli ran and plopped down on his bed, I mean our bed. It is going to take time to get use to this whole "ours" thing.

"You can put your things where ever you want." Eli said smiling.

I nodded and went to start to unpacking.

"Do you want any help?" Eli asked starting to get up to help.

"No, no I got this." I said as I unzipped one of my suitcases.

Eli grabbed a comic book and laid back to read. I moved Eli clothes around and after a half an hour I got all my clothes put away. I took a shower and came back to our room. I had on one of Eli's tee-shirts on to sleep in. When I walked in Eli smiled at seeing what I had on. I got in bed with Eli, and he put his arms around me holding me close.

"Good night Blue Eyes," Eli said.

"Good Night Eli," I said before falling asleep.

(Eli's POV)

The next morning I woke Clare up with breakfast in bed.

"Thank you," she said smiling.

We got ready for school. We drove in silence like always. When we got there Adam came running too us.

"What happened?" Adam asked worried.

Clare told him everything that had happen.

"Wow, I can't believe Saint Clare is pregnant!" Adam said surprised.

Then Clare looked at me giving me a funny look.

"Clare what's wrong?" I asked scared.

"Morning Sickness!" Clare said as her blue eyes widened. She jumped up and ran to the trashcan next to the picnic table we were setting at. I jumped up and followed her. I held her curly hair back as she emptied her breakfast into the trashcan.

When she was finished I asked her, "You want to go home?"

"No I'll be fine." she said taking a drink if water.

The bell rang to start our day. The day was long and boring. I was worried about Clare all day. What if she got sick again? The end of the school day finally came. I found Clare.

"Are you alright?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, I just need to go to my locker." she said leaning up to kiss me.

We stood there and shared a deep kiss. Then we pulled away gasping for air. We walked to her locker and when she opened her locker a bunch of notes fell out. We picked them up and stated reading them.

They said things like, "Whore" "Slut" "Not such a Saint!"

Clare started to cry. I shut her locker and took her hand. News at this school sure does travel fast! I walked us to Morty leaving the notes on the floor behind us. When we got to Morty there was lipstick writing on the windshield.

It read, "Slut Clare NOT Saint Clare!"

Clare sat down on the ground and started crying even harder. I slammed my fist against the hood of Morty. I angrily wiped the lipstick off the windshield. I helped Clare up and into Morty, I drove us home angrily. Who ever did this, they were going to pay! They were going to pay big time!

**So what did you thank? Let me know in the Reviews! And who do you think wrote the notes and wrote on the windshield of Morty? What do think Eli will do when he finds out who did it? Let me know in the Reviews! Please Review it makes my day! =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update! Thank you all for reading! I know that my chapters have been short and I'm trying to make them longer. Thank you all for the Reviews! There is more Drama to come! So on with the story! =)**

(Clare's POV)

I lay on our bed with my eyes closed. Eli had been angrily pacing the floor for two hours since we got home. In this amount of time Eli had managed to break 2 lamps, our alarm clock, and four picture frames.

_~CRASH~_

Make that five and counting. He had also used every word in the book.

_~CRASH~_

"Well Hell!" Eli yelled.

My eyes flew open to see blood running from Eli's hand.

"Crap!" I yelled jumping up.

I grabbed one of Eli's tee-shirts and wrapped it tightly around his hand.

"Cece we need help!" I yelled as I pulled Eli down stairs.

Eli cussing as I applied pressure to his cut. Cece came running.

"What's wrong?" she asked scared.

"Eli cut his hand when he smashed another picture frame." I said upset.

Cece took Eli to clean his hand up. Ever since this afternoon at school Eli has been on a rampage about it. Then I felt that funny feeling in my stomach again. I started running up the stairs as fast as I could. I made it to the bathroom and started emptying my stomach into the toilet.

"Clare I'm sorry," I heard Eli say as he open the door.

"Oh, Clare!" Eli yelled running to hold back my hair.

He rubbed my back as I finished. I leaned back on Eli for support.

"How about tomorrow we skip school and go baby shopping? You know get a head start on the nursery?" Eli asked me.

"That would be nice. Maybe, we could get Cece to go with us?" I asked hopefully.

"Well way don't we go ask her?" Eli said as he helped me up.

We went down stairs to find Cece in the living room.

"Hey, we were wondering if you would like to go baby shopping tomorrow?" Eli asked Cece.

"Sure, but what about school?" Cece asked.

"Well after today we thought we would skip tomorrow." I said smiling.

Cece agreed and Eli went to take a shower. I went to our room to clean up the mess. Eli came back to the room and I went to take a shower. When I came back to our room Eli was already asleep. I got in bed and snuggled with Eli and my stuffed cow.

(Eli's POV)

We were at the mall and I think I had never seen Clare so exited. It was around 11a.m. and we had been here since 7a.m. Clare decided to paint the baby's room black. I had no problem with that color. Clare wanted a rocking chair for the baby's room. She had chosen a black painted rocking chair and was now looking at a black painted crib.

"Eli can we get it?" she asked smiling.

"Yes babe," I said smirking.

After we got the crib, rocking chair, and cans of black paint loaded into Morty we went back to the house. Bullfrog helped me unload the things we bought.

"I'm going to take Clare to the Dot to grab lunch." I tell Cece.

We drove to the Dot in silence. We got there and went inside. We ordered and were having a good time until Owen, Fitz, and KC showed up.

"Hey Slut did you get our notes?" Owen asked laughing.

So it was these three morons.

I stood up and asked, "Excuse me?"

"You heard him Emo Boy!" Fitz said.

I looked over at Clare to see tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Emo Boy?" KC asked joining in.

"SHUT UP!" Clare yelled at them which shocked me.

"Why should we?" Owen asked laughing.

That was the final straw.

(Clare's POV)

All of a sudden Eli punched Owen right in the jaw. Then Fitz punched Eli and KC joined in on the fight. Eli tried to keep them off of himself, but it was hard because of all three of them. Adam came bursting through the door and joined in on the fight. Adam helped Eli but they were still out numbered. So I stood up and ran over to the fight. KC was getting up off the ground were he had been knocked down. When he stood up completely I punched him, sending him back down to the ground. Then I felt some one pull on my arm. I looked up to see Fitz pulling me outside behind the Dot.

"HELP!" I yelled looking back to see Eli and Adam trying to get to me, but was being held back by Owen and KC.

When we got out behind the Dot, Fitz through me up agents the brick wall and started kissing me. I tried to push him off of me, but I wasn't strong enough. He pulled away from kissing me and started kissing down my neck.

"Get off me!" I yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Fitz yelled angrily.

Then he slapped me across the face. Eli flung open the back door open.

"Get off her!" Eli yelled as I noticed he was covered in blood.

Eli grabbed Fitz and punched him before shoving him agents the wall.

"NEVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" Eli spit through clenched teeth.

Eli punched Fitz hard and he fell to the ground.

"Come on!" Eli yelled grabbing my hand.

"What about Adam?" I asked running along side Eli.

"Look," he said pointing to Morty.

There sat Adam in the driver's seat ready to go. Eli opened the door to Morty and I slid in followed by Eli. Eli pulled the door shut as Adam speed away.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked.

"I'm fine, what about you two?" I asked look at Adam who was covered in blood like Eli.

"I'm fine," Adam said smiling.

"I'm fine too," Eli said kissing my forehead.

I looked out the window to see we were at our house.

"Adam why don't you come in and let me help you get cleaned up?" I offered.

He nodded and we all went inside.

"Hey Kids," Cece yelled from the kitchen.

The three of us walked into the kitchen.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to you three?" Cece asked confused.

Eli told her everything while she helped me get the two cleaned up. I went to go clean up. I looked in the mirror to notice I had another bruise to add to my collection.

(Eli's POV)

"Adam thanks for the help back there." I told him as we waited on Clare.

"No problem man," he said smiling,

"Well I was going to paint the baby's room. You want to help?" I asked Adam.

"Sure, there is only one condition." Adam said smiling ear to ear.

"What?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"If I get to be the baby's Godfather." he said still smiling.

"Of course!" Clare said running to hug him.

"Alright lets get started," Adam said laughing.

Adam and I went up to the room and started painting. It took us an hour to get done. Clare loved the room. I drove Adam home after we had dinner.

"See you tomorrow," Adam said as he got out of Morty.

"Yea see you tomorrow," I said before diving away.

Tomorrow is Friday, thank God.

**So what did you thank? Let me know in the Reviews! And what do think will happen next? Please Review it makes my day! =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry for the late update! I have been really busy! But I'm not that busy now so that means more updates! I so sorry that this chapter is so short! I will make the next one longer! Thank you all for the Reviews! And thank you for reading! So on with the store! =) **

(Clare's POV)

"Get up!" I yelled at Eli tossing a pair of skinny jeans at him.

"I don't want to go!" Eli said pulling the covers over his head.

"We're going so get your butt up!" I said laughing.

"If I go then I well end up killing those morons." he said.

"Well they deserve it, so get up!" I said as I started jumping up and down on our bed.

"Alright you asked for it!" Eli said as he grabbed my legs pulling me to the bed before he crawling on top of me.

"You look cutie with bed head." I said reaching up to run my hand through his hair.

"Did I tell you how sexy you were yesterday when you punched KC?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh, I was, was I?" I asked running my hands down his chest.

"Yeah," Eli mumbled into my neck.

Then he stopped and looked at me with a smirk. He leaned in and started kissing me. I kissed him back and Eli deepened the kiss.

"Kids breakfast is ready!" Cece yelled from down stairs.

Eli pulled away with a sigh and got up to get dressed. Eli grabbed my hand and led me down stairs.

"Good morning you two. Oh, and Clare I made you a doctor's appointment for after school today." Cece said with a smile as she sat our plates in front of us.

"The doctors, what for?" Eli asked confused.

"For the baby silly!" I said giggling.

"Oh!" Eli said laughing.

"So Eli you bring Clare from school to the doctor's office and I'll meet you there." Cece said before leaving the room.

We ate and left for school. When we pulled up to Degrassi there stood Owen.

"Eli lets just go home." I said as Eli reached for the door.

"No, I am going to take care of him! You stay in here no matter what! You hear me?" Eli told me anger flowing through him.

I nodded and Eli got out and closed the door behind him.

"What do you want?" I could hear Eli ask Owen.

"You want to know what I want Emo Boy?" Owen asked Eli.

"Yeah I do!" Eli yelled.

"I want your Slut of a girlfriend! If she'll sleep with you she'll sleep with anybody!" Owen yelled.

I opened my door and stepped out.

"EXCUSE ME?" I yelled angrily.

"Clare get back inside NOW!" Eli yelled at me.

I got back in and closed the door behind me.

"Oh, look she does what ever you tell her to do." Owen said smiling.

That's when Eli punched Owen right in the face. I got out again and Eli grabbed my arm and dragged me inside the school.

"Can you believe what he said Clare?" Eli asked as I got my books.

"Yes, just forget about it." I said before kissing his cheek.

"Love you," Eli said smirking.

"Love you too," I said smiling.

He turned and left for class. I walked to class and took my seat. The class was boring so I didn't pay attention. So why were Owen, KC, and Fitz acting this way? I mean yeah I'm pregnant, but other girls at this school have been pregnant before. Was it because I'm Saint Clare? Then my phone vibrated and I got it out to read the text.

~Hey babe PLEASE be careful in the halls! See you in a few minutes Love-E~

~I well see you next class Love-C~

I looked at the clock, there was one more minute to go. I tapped my fingers on the desk as I waited, then the bell rang. I grabbed my things and headed down the hall. I was turning a corner when a hand smacked over my mouth and they wrapped one of their arms around my waist. They pulled me into a dark closet.

"Eli is that you?" I asked once we were inside.

"No, I'm not that Emo freak!" they whispered angrily.

"KC!" I yelled turning to open the door.

KC grabbed me and slammed me into the wall.

"You're going to give me what I want!" he said smiling.

Then he started running his hands up my shirt. I tried to push him away, but he was to strong.

"HELP…." I tried to yell but was cut off by him kissing me.

**So what did you think? Let me know in the Reviews! And what do you think will happen next? Will someone find Clare before it's too late? Will someone help? What will Eli do when he finds out? Let me know in the Reviews! Please Review it really makes my day! =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey I am so sorry for the late update! My computer has been acting crazy and I couldn't update! I will try to update tomorrow! Thank you all for reading and Reviewing! So on with the story! =)**

(Eli's POV)

Adam and I walked to class. I was worried to death about Clare. We walked into class and took our seats.

"Hey man, where's Clare?" Adam asked me.

"I don't know," I said scared.

Mrs. Dawes walked in as the bell rang.

"Mr. Goldsworthy please come to my desk." Mrs. Dawes asked.

I got up from my seat and walked up to her desk.

"Where is Clare? Is she okay?" Mrs. Dawes asked concerned.

"Well she is here, but I don't know why she is late. May I go look for her?" I asked her hopefully.

She nodded and I headed for the door. Adam gave me a worried look as I walked past him. I walked down the halls looking for Clare, but she was nowhere in site.

I started walking down yet another hall when I heard someone yell, "HELP!"

It sounded just like Clare and it was coming from the closet. I ran over to the closet and open the door. There stood KC trying to get Clare's shirt off. Clare was trying to get away but she couldn't. I gabbed KC and slammed him into the wall. I started hitting him over and over. KC lost consciousness and I was about to hit him again when I felt a small hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Clare with tears coming down her cheeks.

"Eli he tried … h-he t-tried t-to…" she slurred out but couldn't finish because she started crying harder.

"I know, I know." I said soothingly as I took her into my arms letting her cry into my chest.

I started leading Clare down the hall towered the office.

"Where are we going?" Clare asked wiping tears off her face.

"We are going to tell Simpson." I told her as I opened the office door.

I wasn't one to tell on someone, but this was about Clare.

"Oh, Mr. Goldsworthy is there something I can help you and Miss. Edwards with?" Simpson asked as we walked in.

"Yeah, there sure is." I said as I sat Clare down in a chair.

I then turn to Simpson and tell him everything.

"Well first things first, Clare you need to go to the nurse to make sure you are alright. I'm also going to suspend Owen, KC, and Fitz for a week." Simpson told us.

"Clare you go on to the nurse." I tell Clare before she left the room.

"Eli when Clare is finished you two should go home. I think you've had enough for one day." Simpson tells me smiling.

I nod and go to meet up with Clare. She was coming out of the nurse's office when I got there.

"Are you alright?" I asked her worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said smiling.

"Simpson said we could leave." I tell her as I took her hand.

"I just need to go to my locker." She said as we walked down the hall.

Clare was putting her books in her locker when the bell rang. Adam saw us and came up to us.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked us.

Clare told him and asked him if he wanted to come with us. He agreed and we were on the way to my house. We got there and went inside to find that no one was home.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked Clare.

"I know! How about you and Adam put the baby's crib together?" She asked happily.

(Clare's POV)

We were in the nursery at the moment. I was setting in the floor as Eli and Adam tried to put the crib together. Lets just say that it wasn't go very good.

"No, that doesn't go there!" Eli told Adam as he tried to put the crib together.

"Yes, it does! Clare what do the instructions say?" Adam asked me.

"Eli, babe I sorry but Adam is right." I said giggling.

"See told you!" Adam said laughing.

"What are kids doing home?" we heard someone ask.

We all turned to see Bullfrog leaning in the doorway.

"We're trying to put the crib together, but Adam isn't doing it right." Eli said smirking.

"Hey, I know what I'm doing!" Adam said smiling.

"Alright, alright I'll help so this will get done." Bullfrog said laughing.

Bullfrog, Eli, and Adam worked on putting the crib together. Eli told Bullfrog what happened today as they worked on the crib. I left to get ready to go the doctors. When I was in our room I grabbed my cell phone and called my mom. I had not talked to her or my dad after he tried to kill me.

"Hello?" my mom asked.

"Hey, Mom I was wondering if you would want to go to the doctors with me? You know for the baby?" I asked her hopefully.

"I'm sorry Clare, but your dad told me to stay away from you." She said.

Before I could say anything I was cut off by the busy signal. I closed my phone and got ready. As I got ready I let tears fall from my eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" Eli asked as he walked into our room.

"Yeah," I said wiping the tears from my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he walked over and sat down on our bed next to me.

"I called my mom to see if she wanted to come with us to the doctors and she said that my dad told her to stay away from me." I said wiping more tears away.

"Oh, Clare!" Eli said taking me into his arms.

"You two need to get going." Adam said walking in the room.

"Hey, Adam do you want to go with us?" I asked him.

"I would love to." he said smiling.

We meet up with Cece at the doctors. We sat in the waiting room for about fifteen minutes before we were called back. We sat there waiting on the doctor.

"You must be Clare." the doctor said as she walked in.

"Yes, and this is my boyfriend Eli and his mother Cece." I said smiling.

"Nice to meet you two. And who is this?" she asked looking at Adam.

"I'm Adam, the baby's Godfather." Adam said smiling.

"Nice to meet you. Now Clare are you planning on keeping the baby?" she asked me.

"Yes," I said without even thinking about it another second.

"Okay, so we are going to do an ultrasound. So pull up your shirt." she told me.

So I pulled up my shirt and she put jell on my stomach. Then she started the ultrasound. A blob came on the screen, but after I looked closer I seen it was my baby. No, not my baby our baby. This is mine and Eli's baby. I looked over at Eli to see him smirking at the screen.

"Well the baby is healthy, so come back in three weeks and we will be able to see what the sex of the baby is." the doctor said smiling.

**Okay so what did you think? Let me know in the Reviews! Also what do you think will happen next? What do you think the baby will be a boy or a girl? Let me know in the Reviews! Please Review it makes my day! =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay I'm so sorry for the late update but my computer is acting crazy! I will try to update tomorrow! I will be getting a new computer in like two weeks so things will get better! And do not think all the drama has ended because it's only started! Thank you all for reading and Reviewing! So on with the story! =) **

[Three Weeks Later]

(Eli's POV)

The last past three weeks have been good. For the first week, school went good because Owen, KC, and Fitz were suspended. For the second week the three morons stayed away from Clare and me. Today Clare had a doctor's appointment. We are going to find out if our baby is going to be a boy or a girl. After we found out we are going shopping for baby clothes. We are also getting some more things to finish the nursery. I look at the alarm clock beside our bed. It was 7:30 in the morning and we have to be at the doctor's office at 9:00. Clare was sound asleep and I knew she would not want to get up.

"Clare, it's time to get up." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Do I have to?" she asked as she rolled over.

"Yes, you have a doctor's appointment." I tell her smiling.

Usually I was the one that didn't want to get up, but the last week or so Clare has been really sleepy. I got up and went down stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Baby Boy, how did you sleep?" Cece asked smiling as she drank her coffee.

"Good," I said as I grabbed some eggs from the fridge.

"Where's Clare?" Bullfrog asked as he looked through the news paper.

"She's in bed, I'm making her breakfast in bed." I tell them as I cracked the eggs in a bowel.

"Whipped," Bullfrog mumbled before he took a drink of coffee.

"Shut up, I think it's sweet." Cece said laughing.

I rolled my eyes and returned to making Clare's breakfast. I turned to go take Clare's breakfast to her.

"Be ready in thirty minutes." Cece said getting up to refill her coffee cup.

"Okay, thirty minutes got it." I said smiling.

"And next time could you put on some pants?" Bullfrog asked pointing at my boxers.

"Yeah, yeah," I said smirking as I walked up the stairs.

When I walked into our room I was surprised. Clare was up, dressed, and she was putting a headband in her curly hair.

"Good morning, Blue Eyes." I said sitting the tray of food on the bed.

"Good morning, what's this?" she asked as she walked over to the bed and picked up a piece of toast.

"Breakfast in bed my love." I tell her as I go to pick out my clothes.

Clare sat down on our bed and ate wale I got ready. I looked at the clock to see it was time to go. Cece, Clare, and I all got in Morty and I drove us to the hospital. We went in and I signed Clare in. We sat in the waiting room for ten minutes. We were called back and the doctor was waiting for us.

"Clare, how are you?" the doctor asked as Clare took a seat.

"I'm good," Clare replied smiling.

"Good, now pull up your shirt and we will get started." the doctor said as she picked up the jell stuff.

Clare pulled up her shirt and the doctor put the jell on Clare's stomach. The doctor started the ultrasound. The baby appeared on the screen.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Clare and I said at the same time.

"It's a girl!" the doctor told us smiling.

"A girl," I mumbled smiling.

"She is healthy so come back in a few weeks." the doctor said before she left.

We left the hospital and headed to the mall. We went to the baby section to find some clothes. This should be interesting I think to myself. Clare and I have two different styles when it comes to clothes. I saw a little pink dress that I knew Clare would just love.

"Clare, what about this?" I asked as I held it up for her to see.

"No, how about this?" she asked holding up a black dress with little skulls all over it.

"I love it," I said smirking.

We shopped for about an hour and then we headed home. When we pulled up to our house Clare's dad was sitting on the steps. Clare, Cece and I all gave each other confused looks.

**So what do you think? Tell me in the Reviews! What do think will happen next? Why is Clare's dad there? Let me know in the Reviews! Also, I went with a girl because that is what everyone wanted! Also give me some names for their baby girl! Please Review it makes my day! =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am sooo sorry for the late Update! My county fair was this past week and I have been super busy! So to make up for the late Update I made this chapter longer! The baby name has been picked and the winner will be announced next chapter! Thank you all for reading and Reviewing! So on with the Story! =) **

(Clare's POV)

"Stay in Morty!" Eli yelled as he got out.

"Clare, you stay here. Okay Baby Girl?" Cece asked before hugging me.

"Okay," I whispered.

Cece step out of Morty and closed the door behind her.

"What the HELL do you want?" Eli yelled as he walked towered my dad.

"I want my daughter back!" my dad yelled as he stood up.

"Why the last time you saw her you almost killed her!" Eli yelled as he came face to face with my dad.

That's when my dad punched Eli, sending him to the ground. Cece ran to Eli and my dad grabbed Cece's arm then he shoved her to the ground. I flew from Morty as fast as my legs would carry me. When I reached my dad I punched him using all my strength. He stumbled back before punching me in the stomach. I feel to the ground holding my stomach. That's when he kicked me in the stomach. Eli must have gotten up because I heard my dad cry out in pain. I look up to see Eli punching my dad. My dad hit Eli hard causing him to hit the ground. My dad grabbed my hair and started pulling me from the yard and down the street. We were in the middle of the street when my dad started to kick me over and over.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I heard someone yell.

I looked up to see Bullfrog. I could her sirens and that's when police and paramedics pulled up. The paramedics loaded me into an ambulance and the police arrested my dad. Eli road with me in the ambulance to the hospital and Cece and Bullfrog followed in the car behind. When we got there they started running test on me. They put me in a room so that Eli and his parents could see me. They told me my test results would be back soon.

"How are you feeling?" Eli asked as he entered the room.

"I'm fine," I told him as I played with the tape holding the IV in my hand.

"Cece and Bullfrog went to get us something to eat." he said as he sat down on my bed.

"Good I don't think I can handle any hospital food." I said laughing.

"That's why I told them to get your favorite from the Dot." Eli said as he crawled to lie next to me.

"Eli, do you think our baby is okay?" I asked as I laid my head on his chest.

"I don't know Clare." he whispered as he wrapped his arms around me and kissing the top of my head.

Cece and Bullfrog walked in caring boxes of food.

"We're here!" Cece said sitting the boxes on the end of the bed.

Cece passed out the boxes of food and we ate. We all talked for about three hours before the doctor came in.

"Clare I would like to talk to you and Eli alone please." the doctor said as she entered the room.

"We'll just wait outside the door." Bullfrogs said as he took Cece's hand and lead her out of the room.

"Everything seems to check out fine, except one thing." the doctor said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Eli asked confused.

"The baby's heart bet is a little off. So I'm going to send you home on medication that should help get it back on track. We need to watch this closely because this can cause complications down the road. Even years after she is born." the doctor said before she stood up.

"Thank you doctor," Eli said.

"A nurse will be in to release you." the doctor said as she left the room.

"What did the doctor say?" Cece asked as her and Bullfrog entered the room.

"The baby's heart bet is off bet, but they are going to give Clare some medicine that should help." Eli told them.

"Miss. Edwards, you can go home now." a nurse said as she walked in.

She gave me the medication that I need to take for three weeks. We went home and it was late so we all went to bed.

_*Beep Beep Beep*_ the alarm clock screamed telling me to get up. I tried to lift my arm to turn the alarm clock off, but I couldn't because Eli was lying on my arm.

"Eli get off!" I said sleepily as I pushed on his side.

My arm was tingly and numb. Eli rolled over and his hand hit the alarm clock as he did.

"Eli get up and get ready." I said as I clamed over him to get out of bed.

When I was crawling over him he grabbed my waist holding me there and then he flipped us over so that he was on top of me.

"Good morning Blue Eyes." he breathed with lust filled eyes.

"Good morning," I said giggling.

That's when our bedroom door opened.

"Oh, sorry kids!" Bullfrog said laughing.

"Bullfrog GET OUT!" Eli yelled.

"That's my boy!" Bullfrog said proudly as he turned and left the room.

Eli sat back on the bed leaning his back on the wall. He ran his hand through his thick black hair. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I need to take a shower you want to join me?" I asked standing up with a wide smile on my face.

Eli smirked then jumped up and started chasing me out of our room. He chased me down the hall towered the bathroom as I giggled the whole time. When we got to the bathroom the door was closed like it always was. Eli then pinned my arms over my head and pushed me against the bathroom door.

"Easy kids, those towel racks aren't reinforced!" Bullfrog yelled laughing from down stairs.

Eli rolled his eyes as he leaned in to kiss me. I deepened the kiss and Eli let out a moan. I reached for the door knob and turned it slowly. Then I opened the door wide enough for me to slip in and then I slammed the door in Eli's face before locking it.

"Clare!" Eli yelled.

"Sorry changed my mind." I said giggling.

"Clare you can't just start something and not finish IT!" Eli hissed.

"Oh, well you could just finish "IT" yourself." I said laughing.

"Come on Clare!" Eli yelled pounding on the door.

"No!" I said laughing harder.

"Clare open up NOW!" Eli yelled.

"Nope!" I yelled back.

Then I unlocked the door and opened the door wide enough to stick my arm out and throw my bra and panties at him. I quickly shut the door and locked it back.

"CLARE!" Eli yelled again.

"Have fun!" I said as I step into the shower.

I showered quickly and wrapped up in a towel. I walked back in our room finding Eli laying on our bed fully dressed staring at the ceiling.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked as I got dressed.

"No, I could never be mad at you." he said sitting up.

"Good, now let's go eat." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him with me. We ate and I took my medicine. We headed for school and when we got there Adam was waiting for us.

"What's the baby?" Adam asked.

"It's a Girl!" I said remembering Adam had no clue what had happened.

So as we headed into the school I clued Adam in on everything he had missed. Eli walked me to class and my day started. The day was long and boring. The bell rang ending the day and as I walked out the door of the classroom I came face to face with Owen.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"To make what I did to you up." Owen said smiling.

"What ever," I said as I brushed past him.

"Clare wait!" Owen yelled trying to catch up with me.

I stopped and faced him.

"Listen, I'm sorry at lest let me carry your books for you." Owen said smiling.

"Fine," I huffed as I handed him my three books.

We walked awkwardly to my locker.

"Thank you Owen." I said opening my locker.

(Eli's POV)

I walked down the hall to meet Clare at her locker. When I turned the corner I saw Clare talking to Owen. Owen walked off as I made my way to Clare.

"What the hell did he want? Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" I asked in a rush.

"I'm fine, he want to make things up to me. So I let him carry my books. It's okay Eli." Clare said trying to reassure me.

"It's sure as hell not okay!" I yelled at Clare.

She was taken back at me yelling at her. She turned on her heal and headed out the doors of the school and towered Morty. She got in and pulled her knees as close to her to chest as she could, her pregnant belly leaving some space between her knees and her chest. She wrapped her arms around her knees and laid her head on her knees. I got in and drove us home. As soon as I pulled to the house Clare flung open the door to Morty and ran in the house. I ran after her finding her in our room.

"What the HELL Clare?" I yelled.

"So someone tries to do something nice and you flip out?" Clare yelled back.

Clare turned to walk away, but I grabbed her arm.

"Don't you ever walk away from me!" I yelled becoming angrier and tightening my grip on Clare.

"Oh, Eli your hurting me, please let go." she whispered.

I looked into her blue eyes to see hurt, pain, worry, and hate. What was I doing? I love Clare I don't want to hurt her. I let go of her arm and stepped back.

"Eli?" Clare asked confused and taking a step towered me.

I turned and started running to Morty.

"Eli come back! I'm Sorry!" I heard Clare yell.

I got in Morty. I had to go somewhere and I had to there now!

**What did you think? Did you like it? Where do think Eli is going? What do think will happen? PLEASE Review! It makes my day! =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**So here's the next chapter! I know super short but you'll see why next chapter! There is a lot happening in the next chapter! The winner of the baby name is Torifan1! I loved the name but I used as a middle name so I hope that's okay with you Torifan1 if not I'm really sorry! Also Please read my new story Miss Murder! So on with the story! =)**

(Clare's POV)

Where the hell was he going? I ran down the stairs and out the door to find Morty and him gone. I went inside and went to the kitchen. I picked up the phone and called Cece. I look at the clock to see if she would still be at the radio station with Bullfrog.

"Hello?" her voice rang through the phone.

"Cece, Eli and I had a fight and he took off. Do you have any idea where he would be?" I asked as I wrapped the phone cord around my finger.

"When ever he gets really, really upset, sometimes he goes to Julia's grave." she whispered into the phone.

"Thanks!" I said hanging up the phone.

I grabbed Eli's leather jacket by the door and slid it on. I opened the door and made my way down the street. The winter air was cold and I was worried about Eli in the cold air. Julia was buried in a cemetery about two miles away. With me being pregnant and all I know this was going to be along walk. The snow began to fall as I walked. I reached down and zipped my jacket up. When I got there I saw Eli sitting on the ground next to her tombstone. He had laid his head on her stone with his eyes closed and tears rolling down his cheeks. I went and sat next to him. I took one of his arms and wrapped it around me.

"Hey," he whispered with a small smile.

"Hey," I whispered back matching his smile.

"Clare, I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you. I love you so much and Bay." he said.

"Who's Bay?" I asked confused.

"Well that's the name I can up with for the baby." he said blushing.

"Oh," I said smiling.

"What did you come up with?" he asked me.

"We have never really talked about baby names but I've always like the name Isabella." I said playing with the zipper on my jacket.

Eli thought for a minute then he asked "What about Bay Isabella Goldsworthy?"

"I love it!" I squealed with happiness. Eli leaned in and kissed me.

**So what did you think? What do you think will happen? Tell me in the Reviews! Thank you all for reading and Reviewing! I'll try to Update tomorrow! Please Review! It makes my day! =)**


	15. Sorry

**A/N: Okay guys I'm So Sorry that this is not an update! =( I have been really busy! I haven't been home long enough to right the next chapter! I am working on it right now! Just Please, please don't give up on me! I Love all of you so much and I might be able to update this weekend! Please Just Do NOT give up on me guys!**


	16. Help

**A/N: Hey everybody don't think I have given up on my stories! It's just my English teacher doesn't think I am a very good writer! It really has me down =(! I could really use some encouragement you guys! Tell me what you really think and if I should keep writing! If you guys tell me to keep going then I will keep writing! Please Leave your Reviews and let me know! Love You All! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay guys I'm so sorry for taking for every to update! Thank all of you for the support to help me get back to writing! Thank you all for not giving up on me! I have been in a really dark place and it was hard to write. But I'm back LoL! So thank you for reading! =)**

(Clare's POV)

{Several Months Later}

Being nine months pregnant is HELL! I rolled over to look at the alarm clock to see it was three in the morning.

"Eli, Eli wake up." I whispered into the darkness of our room.

"What?" Eli murmured sleepily.

"I have to pee really bad!" I whispered in a rush.

"Really bad?" Eli asked his eyes still closed.

"Really bad," I said pulling on his arm.

"Okay come on." Eli said smiling as he got out of bed.

He helped me out of bed. I've been living here ever sense I found out that I was pregnant and I am still afraid to go to the bathroom by self at night. Eli led me to the bathroom and I peed. We walked back to our bedroom hand in hand and we crawled back into bed.

"Try to get some more sleep before school." he me before he kissed my forehead. Cece wanted me to stop going a week ago but I refused to stop. I lay there awake thinking about how anytime now I would be a mother.

"Clare wake up," I heard someone say.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Eli smiling at me. I got up and started getting dressed. I grabbed Eli's hand and pulled him down the steps.

"Good morning you two." Cece said as we sat down at the table.

"Good morning," I said smiling.

"Clare please stay home." Cece said looking worried.

"I'm fine really." I said looking at the clock.

"Look you should listen to Cece and stay home." Eli said with firmness in his voice.

"Let's go or we're going to be late." I said as I headed for the door.

Eli rolled his eyes and followed me out the door. The ride to school was quiet like it always was. When we got there Adam was there like always. Eli walked me to first period.

"Are your sure you'll be okay?" Eli asked lifting my chin so his bright green eyes could poor into my blue eyes.

"I'm fine," I said smiling.

He leaned in and kissed me before he turned and walked down the hallway. I turned and walked into class. I took my seat and as I did this I felt funny. I looked down to see water running down my legs. I slowly raised my hand.

"Yes, Clare," the teacher said calling on me.

"Umm… I'm pretty sure my water just broke!" I said with wide eyes.

(Eli's POV)

I sat in class half asleep. I didn't even know what the hell I was so post to be learning. The intercom came on making me jump which made me almost fall out of my seat.

"Eli Goldsworthy come to the office NOW this is an emergency!" the voice said through the intercom.

"CLARE!" I yelled jumping from my seat.

As I jumped up my foot slipped but I caught myself my hand and I took off running down the all towered the office.

**Thank you for reading! I know it was short but next time it will be better I promise it will be better! Please Review and tell me what you think! Your Reviews make me so happy! I promise the next chapter will be better! =)**


End file.
